Family
by Rainbows28
Summary: Destiny is a funny thing. Some don't believe it in, others are too wrapped up inside its embrace to understand the meaning of their true path. Destiny consists of many roads with twists and turns along the way, but in the end we always end up where we're meant to be. Some roads are harder than others, then again, God only gives his hardest battles to his strongest soldiers.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. This story has multiple points of views along with my view on how Hope with act and what abilities she will possess. There are no pregnancies in this. Couples are as followed.**

 **Hope/Kane**

 **Hayley/Elijah**

 **Klaus/Caroline**

 **Damon/Elena**

 **Stefan/Rebekah**

 **R &R. Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

A woman, no older than nineteen, walked the halls of the large stone home in the center of New Orleans. Time and neglect had caused the walls to decay and large winding stems of weed wrapped around the pillars while also covering the walls like large snakes. Resting. Waiting to strike.

Electric blue eyes examined every inch of the place within seconds, taking in the easiest ways of escape to the best places to hide, or shield from attacks.

To onlookers, this female was the epitome of beauty. Her skin as golden as the sun, along with her hair that fell like silk just past her shoulders in layers of waves. Full lips, a small nose, high cheekbones, and wide eyes create the image of innocence, unbeknownst to anyone of the danger that lurks within her soul. Power seemed to emanate from her. While beauty seemed to encase her in its shell. She was true perfection.

She wore a pair of black jeans on endless lean legs. With a simple white tank top, giving a modest view of round breasts.

Her heels clicked deafeningly against the stone floor as she rounded the corner of a secret hall. Large, metal French doors met her gaze and she walked toward them. Determination squaring her shoulders and setting the hard line of her jaw.

As she quietly entered the room, breath was nearly robbed from her. She took in the cages filled with vampires, werewolves . . . even children. Six people chained eagle style to the wall, spread out around in a circle. Crowning the room like trophies. She immediately recognized them all.

Niklaus, Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Rebekah Mikealson, along with Hayley Marshall. The girl took a deep, calming breath, praying for the control she needed to get through this. The eyes of the prisoners landed on her, the men, in the middle of room, however, hadn't taken notice yet. Some wolves in the cages stood, leaning against the bars. A woman entering this room unsupervised was uncommon, actually, it was a nonexistent occurrence.

"This is interesting." The girl drawled, her voice soft and feminine, in a room filled with male laughter. The laughter ceased and the girl grinned from ear to ear. Mikael Mikealson looked up from his cards, taking in the blonde in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" Mikael asked and the girl noticed another female. She sat next to Mikael, but she wasn't chained, no. She was one of them. Esther. A slow smile curved the blonde's lips as she walked around the table, taking in their cards.

"You know, I've heard stories of the barbaric Mikealson couple, hating their offspring the way God hates Lucifer, but never had I ever thought, that a mother or father could hate so deeply." She took in the originals chained to the wall.

"It's nearly . . . beautifully insane." She said, turning her attention back to the couple, cards forgotten.

"Can we help you, hybrid?" Esther asked and the girl smiled, before shrugging a casual shoulder.

"No." She murmured, shaking her head, meeting the eyes of every prisoner. Apart from the ones above her head.

"Well, actually, that's a lie. I would enjoy some help, I'm a bit confused. You're not his biological father." She asked, pointing at Klaus while staring at Mikael. It wasn't necessarily a question she needed answered and everyone in the room was well aware of that.

"Because you went to bed with another person, while still in the bounds of marriage." She pointed out to Esther, before her eyes trailed back over to Mikael.

"Now, you see, this is where it all becomes a fuzzy confusion to me. So, if you could just clarify. How do you hate him? Was he telling your wife to lift up her skirts and spread her legs, from the world beyond?" She barely got her question out before Mikael stood, but the girl had already moved across the room, out of his path, a mocking puff of laughter escaped her.

"No, I suppose your hatred comes from the fact that he's a constant reminder of what a whore your wife is." She pointed out, a mocking smirk on her face. Fury laced Mikael's pinched features while his body shook in barely contained rage.

"I'd leave, if you still want your life." Mikael growled and the girl rolled her uncommonly blue eyes.

"Oh bite me." She snapped. Mikael's jaw tightened.

"Go home, little girl." He growled and she smiled, widely.

"I am home, old man." She returned the insult with no hesitation. Then she took an easy seat in a chair sprawled out across from them and crossed her legs. A man suddenly appeared behind her.

Esther blinked, the man was large. Well over six feet with broad shoulders and a rippling lean body to match. A force of intimidation if there ever was one.

"This is Kane. He doesn't particularly like any of you." The girl said, crossing her arms and cocking her head to the side in a thinking position as she continued to take in the couple in front of her.

"And he's violent as a mother-fucker." She added, through an amused smile. Kane didn't bat an eyelash. His large arms were crossed over his massive chest, and dark green eyes bore into the vampires who were no longer sitting, but standing, behind their masters. Around seven more vampires joined the already existing eight.

"I don't know who you are and I don't care, but you will leave or I will have them kill the both of you. This is your final warning." Mikael said. Kane and the girl didn't move, nor did they grow worried for their lives.

Kane released a husky chuckle, Esther didn't deny his immortal beauty or strength. He outmatched any man in this room, even her husband, but she didn't think he was capable of taking down fifteen vampires' singlehandedly.

He ran a knuckle down the girl's jaw. "Perhaps we should leave, love." He murmured, but his voice didn't sound anything other than mocking. Another female was suddenly standing next to him. She appeared out of thin air, with speed that none of them saw. She was gorgeous, wearing a wicked smile. A hybrid. _How many of Klaus's creations survived?_ Esther thought.

Another man appeared in the corner of the room, he squatted, playing with a stake in his fingers. Then the doors flung open, Stefan and Damon Salvatore entered. "Mikealson's, it's been a while." Damon said, flashing them all a smile. Caroline walked through, along with Elena. Six more vampires and hybrids appeared behind the girl still sitting, her eyes never leaving Mikael.

"I have fifty more hybrids outside." The girl informed them in a soft musical voice.

"That's impossible. Klaus didn't create more than twenty-five." Esther said, suddenly feeling wary, and completely confused.

"Who said they were Klaus's?" The girl asked and all eyes landed on her, she didn't even blink. Keeping her eyes on Esther, willing the woman to lose her stupidity for five seconds.

"Oh _c'mon_ , don't be that dense." Damon said, smirking his ass off as he crossed his arms.

"An epidemic invaded many of the wolf packs around the world. Most of them came looking for help. Not all wanted to possess the abilities of vampirism, but I wasn't in the mood for siring. So, I healed them and released them of their bond to me, but that didn't mean loyalty left. I gained quite a few friends." The girl said, proudly. She stood straitening her spine.

"Who are you?" Mikael demanded and electric eyes left Esther's slowly, trailing over to Mikael.

"Who do you think I am?" She asked, smiling sweetly, curiously. A few vampires standing behind Mikael and Esther, glanced at the door. Making their decision, before moving to run away, but Kane moved faster than them. His body moved with grace and speed beyond all comprehension. The end result were three bodies and three heads dismembered and scattered. Blood pooled on the floor while Kane merely stood there, calm and sophisticated. His massive body blocking the door from anyone else who got the idea in their head that they were leaving.

"Did I mention that anyone not in chains was going to die today?" The girl asked and grins stretched along the faces of her allies.

"I have some bloodthirsty friends, Esther. They can be downright cruel, but trust, you and your husband will die by the hands of your family." The girl promised, while Klaus growled approvingly from his spot on the wall.

"No one is released until all vampires loose are killed. You don't know them, they die. Scattered around, you understand?" She asked, her eyes not leaving Esther's.

"Yes, baby." Kane murmured, moving toward Mikael, he looked unaffected, and if it weren't for the apprehension growing in his eyes, Kane would have found him indifferent.

"Kane." The girl said, cutting through his murderous haze. His eyes left the original hunter.

"Leave him for Klaus." She ordered gently, and a wicked grin spread across Kane's face. Exactly three seconds went by before all hell broke loose.

Vampires tried to leave while some fought and others appeared out of the shadows, but most didn't make it past the front door without meeting the hands of their maker. The ones that did get loose suffered the same fate, because the girl hadn't been lying. Hybrids surrounded the grounds of the huge mansion, no vampire got free. Not one.


	2. Chapter 2

Back inside the girl's hands shot out and slammed into Esther's chest, sending her body flying through the wall behind her. It collapsed and she collided with the earth.

The blonde calmly stepped over the rubble of the destroyed wall and elegantly walked toward the older witch with determined strides. Once she reached Esther she grabbed a fistful of short blonde hair and tugged with enough force to force a cry from Esther's throat.

"You disgust me." She murmured. Esther opened her mouth to respond, but before she could get even a sound out, the girl stuck her hand inside and grasped the witch's tongue. With absolutely no effort at all, the younger female tore the organ out. A gurgled scream erupted from the witch as blood pooled inside her mouth, spilling over the sides of her lips and down her chin.

"Someone should have done that a millennia ago." The girl snarled in Esther's ear before throwing her to the side. Following the rolling body. The next moments were brutally cruel, as Esther was ripped to pieces without hesitation or mercy. Arms scattered as skin ripped and bones cracked. Anguished gurgles ran out in those moments as blood seeped into the earth. Esther's life force left her in a pain so sharp she was begging for it to end with each cry. And just before blessed death, the girl whispered in her ear.

"Now don't go thinking you were killed by a stranger, you were killed by a family member. My name is Hope and I'm your granddaughter." With a swift swipe her head was severed and her face was a frozen mask of horror and shock. Hope dropped the remnants of her grandmother before making her way back through the wall. When she entered the room, Kane was helping Stefan and Damon tie up a squirming and injured Mikael.

•••

Kane glanced back at Hope, his eyes lighting up in love and adoration. She gave him an easy smile.

"Where's Esther?" Mikael growled. Hope took a moment to see if he was being legit. When she realized his question was serious, laughter bubbled up her throat. She couldn't help it and even she couldn't deny the note of hysteria in her own voice. She placed a hand over her heart and held one over her mouth.

"Oh, you moron." Hope laughed, shaking her head.

"That woman does nothing but cause you misery for a thousand years and your first question is, 'where is she?'." Hope snarled, before grabbing the idiot by the jaw and squeezing hard enough to break skin.

"Pussy-whipped, honey, that's what we call it." She shoved away from him and moved around the room searching for some keys, amongst the bodies. The dismembered and dead bodies.

"How do you open the locks?" She demanded, fury and impatience lacing her tone. Mikael merely stared at her.

"My wife's magic." He deadpanned and Hope sighed, before cracking her neck and rolling her shoulders.

"Well, I'm afraid that's shot to hell." Hope said with a simple shrug before running a hand through her hair and ruffling it.

"You killed her?" Mikael demanded and she merely nodded.

"Yep, not before ripping out her tongue . . ." Her voice trailed off and Damon's snicker filled the silence.

"About time someone did that." He commented, getting grunts of approval around the room.

"Well, no one can open them now. The Mikealson magic line has ended, congratulations, who's the moron now?" Mikael snapped rhetorically, but Hope still answered.

"It's still you." She said, shrugging both of her shoulders and Kane smirked, walking over to a cage. He raised his hand and wrapped his fingers tightly around the bars of the cage. Then he tugged in the opposite direction his hands were facing, trying to pull them apart. Tendons in his arms and shoulders appeared, as he used his entire strength, trying to part the metal. When he failed, he slammed his hands against the bars, cursing.

"Sorry, baby." He said, shrugging and Hope grumbled under her breath.

"So only a member of the Mikealson family can open it? Pity we don't have one of those." Hope said and then smiled knowingly at Mikael.

"Oh, wait." She scoffed and hit the side of her head, rolling her eyes.

"We do." She said, nodding. Mikael stared at her.

"That's not possible, my children have no connection to magic anymore." Mikael shrugged and Hope stared at him.

"No, but their children do." She said and all eyes landed on her again. Hayley stared, her eyes widening in the realization that both worried her and filled her with hope. Ironic, no?

"Or well, child." Hope murmured and everyone stared at her. Her eyes landed on the lock and she moved over to it. Gently lifting it into her palm. As she closed her eyes, letting the power envelop her body a magic swirled from her center, with an intensity no witch or warlock in existence has ever tested or possessed.

"Open." She commanded and just like that, a simple word, and a few energy stabilizers. Every single lock in the room slid out from its compartment, freeing its slaves.

Hope swallowed and turned, holding up the lock, before closing it in her hand, crushing the black metal turning it to black dust, it floated from her grasp like sand. "Now it's nothing, just like your wife." Hope smiled.

Mikael roared, lurching forward, but Kane's knee slammed up and connected with his chest; the sound of shattering bones danced around the silent room.

"Honey, I know that you want Klaus to have the honor of killing him, but could I just play?" Kane asked, holding the back of his head. Excitement in his eyes as he awaited her answer. Yes, he was a violent mother-fucker. Hope shrugged both of her shoulders.

"Uh, no." She said and Kane grunted before dropping him to the ground like a pile of trash.

"Fine." He relented. Disappointment shining in his green depths. Her lips twitched up as he struts out of the large room. Elena's amused gaze follows him before she looks back at Hope.

"Perhaps, I should go get the blood." She said, moving and leaving the room along with Caroline, who tore her gaze from Klaus and followed her best friend. Damon and Stefan made up half-assed excuses before leaving as well. Soon everyone else was mumbling excuses and leaving as well. Hope squinted at the door, before glancing to the side.

"Well, we need to work on their exiting skills, but hey?!" She exclaimed, grinning and reaching behind her, pulling out the white oak stake from the band of her jeans.

"If they don't want to stay around for the rightful execution of a sadistic abusive bastard, then sucks for them." She said, nodding and walking over. Klaus stared at her, awe etched into his features. She ignored the squeezing in her heart and stomach as she held the stake out for him.

"I suppose it's only fair. I mean, he did keep you captive for nineteen years and took your daughter from you." She said and he took the stake, still staring at her. She looked away and walked over to Mikael.

"It was nice to meet you, Mikael. I just wanted to let you to know, that before I came here. I paid a visit to Agatha. She's dead, you will never, ever be resurrected again." She said, taking a certain pleasure in the horrified defeat filling his eyes in this realization.

"You lose." She boasts softly, head cocked to the side as she continued to squat in front of him.

"Who. Are. You?" He gritted and she stared at him for a long moment.

"I'm your granddaughter, silly." She said sweetly, ruffling his hair. Before standing and exiting the room without a backwards glance. His screams of demise radiated around the courtyard a few moments later as she walked through it. Eyes closed, heart heavy.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hope reached the outside, she noticed most of her friends leaving. Some waved, while others nodded. All communicating the same thing in different ways; goodbye. "Until next time." She said and then it was just them.

Hope, Kane, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Elena. The original group, she supposed. "Let's go." Hope said with a nod. Damon and Elena took off with Stefan and Caroline following immediately. Kane wrapped a muscular arm around Hope's slim shoulders, pulling her tightly against him.

"Where to?" He asked and she tilted her head up staring into his eyes as they walked casually down the street, his knuckle curled under her jaw.

"Didn't you propose?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"I suppose I did. Then you hit me." He reminded her with an amused glint in his features. She smiled against his shoulder, kissing the exposed skin there.

"I suppose I did." She mimicked his words and he rested his lips against her head, guiding them down the street as she kept her face buried in his shoulder. As if trying to soak in his strength to fuel her own.

"Hope."

Both of them stilled at the sound of a voice. Kane ran his hands over his head, walking a few paces in front of her, before stilling, and keeping his attention off of them. Hope stared at them. Her family. Her parents. Her roots.

She swallowed before smiling. "Yep, that's me." She said, shrugging her shoulders. Kane cleared his throat, sticking his head past her shoulder.

"Uh, just saying, you should really burn that building. You're never going to get all the blood or bodies out of there. I mean, to each his own, but- yeah, just a suggestion." He trailed off and Hope stared at him sideways. With a quick clearing of the throat he made his way back to spot ten feet away from her.

She looked back at Hayley. Her mom. Hope inquired her for a moment. Realizing just how far off the internal description of her mom was. Then, her eyes trailed over to Klaus, her dad. His fists were clenched and the color had returned to his skin. It would take a while for their original strength to come back, but they were still a force to be reckoned with. Hope bit her bottom lip.

"How did you know?" Elijah, her uncle, asked and she stared at him, taking a moment to find her voice at the overwhelming feeling enveloping her body.

"Oh, uh rumors. Caroline found me at the river nineteen years ago and she brought me home. As I grew up she told me about you guys and um, I heard rumors. Figured I'd come and see if they were actually true. I did about two months ago, and after seeing what you guys were going through; I brought friends back with me and got you all out. Rest is pretty much history." She said with a tense smile.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked, seemingly dazed.

"Yeah." Hope confirmed and they all glanced at each other.

"So you were raised with the Salvatore's?" Kol asked and Hope stared at another one of her uncle's before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, Alaric mainly, but yeah." She said nodding. Heart hammering in her chest. She could feel Kane's gaze and it calmed her slightly, but not nearly enough.

"Good, good, you were raised by good people." Rebekah said with an assured nod.

Klaus watched Kane for a moment and Hope smirked, he didn't approve. She found that interesting. "Why don't you all come to Mystic Falls? I mean, there is nothing here for you. The bayou hasn't been occupied in nearly a decade and no vampire will step foot in this city, too much fear." Hope explained.

"And there's enough room in the boarding house . . . although I know your past with the vampires in Mystic Falls isn't all that great, but Katherine's dead and there are absolutely no grudges, at all, with any of them. Really, they speak very highly of all of you and Matt isn't there anymore, Finn. Jeremy is off married and having babies so Kol there's no need for you to feel uncomfortable either . . ." She said and Kane hummed against her neck, causing her to trail off.

"You're babbling, kitten." He informed her and she glowered at the ground.

"I'm aware." She grumbled and he smiled softly, arms wrapped protectively around her middle. He nodded, resting his chin in the crook where her neck met her shoulder, his eyes trained on the ground.

"So what do you say?" She asked, looking up at all of them again. Hayley blinks at Kane before looking back at Hope.

"You know, I don't really think that's a good idea." Hayley said and Hope stared, trying to blink through the pain the stabbed at her. Like a blade seeped in vervain. Kane shut his eyes tightly and tightened his hold on Hope, trying to keep her grounded.

"Yeah, we have things around here." Klaus said, voice strained and Hope nodded, waving her hand, desperate to force the emotion back down her slowly tightening throat.

"Yes, of course." She said and Kane shook his head, standing at his full height with his hands still gripping Hope's hips.

"It was very nice to meet you, though." Elijah added and Rebekah stared wide eyed at her siblings before looking back at Hope, swallowing hard.

"Yes, of course . . ." Hope trailed off again. Kane scowled at the originals in front of him. Boiling hatred filling his blood at the emotion he could feel Hope was trying to suppress.

"Well it was very nice to meet you. Bye." Then, Hope was gone within the blink of an eye. Kane remained.

"Can I ask you all something?" He asked, pressing the sides of his clasped hands against his mouth, trying to keep his temper down and not bitch-slap the lot of them.

"Did you all really just send the daughter you lost for nineteen years after she bailed you out of hell? What happened? Huh? She isn't a baby anymore so now she's nothing?" Kane snapped and Klaus growled, Kane didn't even blink, the original in front of him didn't scare him in the least.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand." Klaus growled and Kane raised an eyebrow.

"I understand Hope more than anyone on this damned earth." He snapped and they all flinched.

"I have since she was six years old and what I do know, is that your refusal to go, oh I don't know, get to know your daughter!" He drawled loudly and Hayley swallowed.

"Just killed her, so good job. She grew up believing she was abandoned and now she actually was. Thanks." Kane said with a sarcastic wink, before he was gone, disappearing in the wind.


	4. Chapter 4

Within a few hours, Kane caught up with Hope right outside of Mystic Falls. She was slouched against the large sign. His heart clenched at the tears drying on her precious face. When he got up to her, he wrapped his fingers around her upper arms, lifting her gently and keeping her steady. "They _hate_ me. I should have known, it was stupid. So stupid. I mean I was raised by people they hate, why wouldn't they hate me?!" She asked, waving her hands animatedly.

"They don't hate you, they just don't know what to do." Kane whispered, pulling her into his arms and she pouted against his chest.

"Well it sucks." She grumbled and his body shook with amusement.

"Yes, it sucks." He agreed and she tilted her head back, her arms still wrapped around his waist. He held onto her jaw with his fingertips as she stares up at him.

"I didn't give you an answer to your proposal because . . . I don't know. I guess I wanted a mom and dad to experience it with." She whispered, trying to fight the tears off. He runs the pads of his fingers down her cheeks, nodding.

"I know." He murmured.

"I don't want to ruin it. I love you so much . . . I just don't want to ruin it." She confessed and he lifted her up with impossible speed and strength, her legs wrapped around him with the same enthusiasm. He held her with one arm around her waist and one hand tangled in her soft hair.

"You're not going to ruin it, I won't let you. We have eternity, kitten. I'll ask you again and I'll get the answer I want. It won't include a black eye the next time, though." He said and she giggled against his cheek, gasping out an apology and he nodded in acceptance.

"For now, we're perfect." He promised and she held the side of his face, moving closer, their lips teased each other for a moment and as he pushed forward, she pulled back. He growled, before possessively gripping her chin and pulling her face closer to his, she gave in with a wicked grin and pressed her lips to his. The kiss escalated quickly from sweet and tame to their usual passionate and uncontrollable.

There was suddenly a grunt that broke them apart. Hope's eyes widened in shock at their interrupters.

"That's not a common occurrence, right? Like it doesn't happen often?" Kol asked, looking annoyed at the man his niece was wrapped around.

"We'd appreciate it, if it didn't happen often." Finn added, also looking somewhat annoyed at Kane. Rebekah, however, looked ready to burst from the seams.

"Aww!" She squealed, going all bubbly.

"Now I see where your enthusiasm comes from." Kane concluded, nodding at Rebekah and Hope huffed.

"Leave them be." Elijah said calmly. Kane smirked.

"Him, I like." Kane added before he set Hope down, easily. She blinked at them. Hayley swallowed and moved a step closer to Hope.

"I didn't want . . . I didn't want to come into your life and perhaps cause chaos." She started.

"We don't want that either." Kane interrupted solemnly, nodding.

"Go away, jackass." Hope said and he smiled at her before disappearing in a flash.

Hope turned her attention back on Hayley, "Mainly I didn't want to be hurt at the sure chance that you have another mother figure. I didn't want to come in and mess up the balance because Rebekah was right, you were raised by great people and the thought of perhaps hurting you again, is overwhelming in of itself. I didn't want to risk it. And Klaus is a possessive bastard who didn't want to see you with a father figure, although he won't admit it." Hayley added and Kol shoved Klaus forward.

"I don't really have parents." Hope informed them, shaking her head.

"I mean I don't call anyone mom or dad, they're just friends. Alaric is a pain in the ass when it comes to my relationship with Kane, but he's not my dad or anything." Hope had no idea why she was saying these things. They were true, but still.

"Kane? Yeah I don't like him." Klaus said and Hope stared.

"You don't have to. I love him." Hope informed him matter-of-factly and Rebekah clapped her hands, moving in front of Hayley.

"I'm Rebekah." She said and Hope nodded.

"Yeah, I know." She said with a nod and Rebekah pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"You are like so badass, really, truly, you are. At first I really didn't know who you were, but then your comments to Mikael were just so Klaus heavy that it was quite obvious." Rebekah said, still hugging her tightly.

"Kane." Hope gasped and Kane was there before anyone could blink, he smiled sweetly at Rebekah, before carefully disentangling her from Hope. Hope inhaled deeply.

"I don't need breath, but it's a luxury I like to practice." Hope said simply and Rebekah smiled apologetically. Kane rubbed the back of his head and glanced to the side.

"So are they coming?" He asked Hope and she shrugged, glancing at them. Klaus nodded in reassurance and soon Hope was leading them all to the Salvatore boarding house. This should be interesting . . .


End file.
